namcofandomcom-20200214-history
Tekken 2
is the second installment in the popular Tekken fighting game series. It was first released in arcades in 1995, and later released for the PlayStation in 1996. It was again released in 2005 as part of the Arcade History mode of Tekken 5 for the PlayStation 2, and later in 2007 for the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Portable via the PlayStation Network. Gameplay The gameplay in Tekken 2 is much like its predecessor, with a few additions. It continues to use 2D backgrounds in its stages, features an infinite playing field, and uses a fighting system that utilizes four buttons: left punch, right punch, left kick, and right kick. Distinct additions included attack reversals for some characters, back throws, chain-throws, and a sidestep unique to one character, Kazuya Mishima. Tackles were also modified to inflict damage when running from a greater distance. Each time the game is beaten with one of the default available characters in arcade mode, the associated sub-boss character becomes selectable. Story A worldwide martial arts tournament was nearing its finale. A large purse of prize money which was to be awarded to the fighter who could defeat Heihachi Mishima in the final round provided incentive for warriors from all over the globe. Financed and sponsored by the giant financial group, the Mishima Zaibatsu, the first Tekken tournament began with eight fighters, all of whom had emerged victorious from various matches held all over the world, all brought together by different motives, all possessing the skill and power to crumble mountains. Many battles were fought. But only one lone warrior emerged with the right to challenge Heihachi Mishima for the of "King of Iron Fist" title. This warrior was Kazuya Mishima, Heihachi's cold-blooded son. Bearing the scar given to him by Heihachi, he enters into vicious combat with his father on the same field where Heihachi last struck down his own son and dropped him into a trench at age five. After a grueling battle which raged on for hours, Kazuya emerged victorious by utilizing the power granted to him by the supernatural entity known as Devil. As Heihachi's broken body lay on the ground, Kazuya dropped to his knee and lifted his father into his arms. Kazuya walked slowly to the edge of the same cliff from where his father had thrown him from, as a child. He stared out over the landscape, and let go of his father's body. As Heihachi's body plummeted, Kazuya's smile gleamed in the sunlight... Two years have passed. The Mishima Zaibatsu under Kazuya's leadership has become even more powerful with its tendrils reaching to all corners of the world. Soon after his father's apparent death, Kazuya disappears into the shadows. However, rumors of his immense power, and a dark side, slowly begin to spread throughout the world. Two years after the end of the first Tekken, a message is relayed from the Mishima Zaibatsu fortress to news agencies all over the world announcing a second tournament with a prize a thousand times that of the first. Like his son before him, Heihachi survived his fall into the ravine thanks to his supernatural endurance. He retreated to the hills to meditate in order to rekindle and enhance his fighting ability. He enters the King of Iron Fist Tournament 2 to reclaim his conglomerate and dispose of Kazuya once and for all. The roles of primary protagonist and antagonist from the first game (Kazuya and Heihachi respectively) were reversed for Tekken 2, with Kazuya being the selected character's ultimate opponent (with the exception of Kazuya himself). Like the first Tekken game, there is a canonical ending, which is Heihachi's ending. Heihachi flies in a helicopter with an unconscious Kazuya, towards a volcano. Heihachi tosses Kazuya in the volcano and flees as it erupts. Playable characters *Heihachi Mishima *Jack-2 *Jun Kazama *King *Lei Wulong *Marshall Law *Michelle Chang *Nina Williams *Paul Phoenix *Yoshimitsu Unlockable characters *Alex *Anna Williams *Armor King *Baek Doo San *Bruce Irvin *Ganryu *Kazuya Mishima *Kuma *Kunimitsu *Lee Chaolan *Prototype Jack *Roger *Wang Jinrei *Devil *Angel Ports Tekken 2's port to the PlayStation is considered to be vastly superior in content to its arcade counterpart. Aside from unique CGI endings for every character, it featured numerous modes such as Survival, Time Attack, Team Battle, and a Practice Mode. The PlayStation 2 version of Tekken 5 features the arcade version of Tekken 2 (Ver. B) as a playable bonus. Tekken 2 is available for PlayStation 3 users to download onto the PSP. However, multiplayer options have been removed. As of system upgrade 1.70, Tekken 2 can now also be downloaded onto and played on the PlayStation 3 Reception Tekken 2 was well received, with a current 93% rating at Game Rankings. Electronic Gaming Monthly awarded it Best Arcade Game of 1995. GameSpot, which gave the game 9.2 out of 10, praised the game's graphics and fluid character movement. IGN, which rated the game 9 out of 10, also praised the game's graphics and light sourcing. In 1997, PSM named the PlayStation port of Tekken 2 one of the "Top 25 PlayStation Games of All Time" at number three, describing it as "better than the arcade version" in many regards due to added features, and "one of the best fighting games ever". External links *Tekken 2 official site Category:Tekken games Category:Arcade games Category:PlayStation games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Fighting games Category:1995 games